


Major Relief

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend all day in a chair, sometimes all you need is an excuse to stretch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Relief

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 9.11

::

Teddy pushes back in his chair and stretches for a moment before tossing his now-empty paper coffee cup to join its fallen brethren in the small wire trash can in the corner of the room. He's already five cups in, and he wonders vaguely how Billy can stand this all the time, can stand feeling like his blood is buzzing and his brain is trying to crawl out his eyeballs. Teddy shifts in his seat. _How can Billy stand the constant need to pee_ , which is really the better question. He figures he's got at least half an hour or so before the most recent cup works its way through his system, so he can probably get a little more work done before he needs to take another break. He bends back over the cheap Formica carrel, pulls his book towards him and sticks his pen back between his lips.

He's just getting reabsorbed in the text, pen scratching a few notes on the mostly-full notebook page beside him, when he hears the door open behind him. The door hinges on all the Honors offices are meant to be oiled, maintain the image of the all-quiet library, but his has creaked as long as he's had it. Teddy honestly doesn't mind it; whenever he gets too involved in whatever he's working on and is most at risk for being startled right out of his chair, the creak gives him enough warning to save his document or put down his pen or close his book and settle in for a long interruption.

Because the interruption (and this time is no different) is usually Billy.

Teddy doesn't turn until he hears Billy's bag hit the floor. He hopes Billy's brought more coffee. He hopes he hasn't. He has definitely been in this room too long.

When Teddy turns, spine crackling alarmingly, Billy's hands prove empty. Though, that doesn't preclude a Nalgene full of iced coffee tucked into his bag. "Hey, Bill," he says.

"Hey yourself, T," Billy says. He casts a quick glance at the trash can full of coffee cups and his eyes crinkle at the corners like he wants to laugh. "Have you left this room for anything but coffee since you left the apartment this morning?"

Teddy shrugs, feeling absurdly, suddenly, sheepish. "I went and got a slice of pizza at—" Teddy looks at his watch and all that sheepishness evaporates as, oh _shit_ — "Have I really been in here for _twelve hours_?" Teddy feels like that earns a good stand, and he hides the way his legs wobble a bit from disuse by leaning back against the thin lip of the desk.

"If you came straight here, then yes," Billy says. His face finally gives over to the laugh, lips curling up and eyebrows coming together, and Teddy feels a big chunk of the weight of an entire day of sitting cramped in one awkward position let up its grip on his bones. "I hope you got something accomplished for all that."

"Well, I definitely found some more good source material that backs up my arguments. But on the other hand, it's getting harder and harder to not just give in and title the whole thing 'A Half-Kree/Half-Skrull's Guide to Not Fucking Up Your Entire Planet With Your Bullshit Divisive Political Stances.'" Teddy says. Then he yawns because, really, _twelve hours in an uncomfortable wooden chair_.

He has to swallow down a laugh when Billy yawns in response, glaring all the while. Something flares in his blood then, caffeine maybe, or maybe the fact that Billy follows up his yawn with a back-bend (which, for Billy, means leaning backwards as far as he can go before abruptly starting forward to keep himself from falling over) that exposes a strip of belly skin as the over sized spring-weight hoodie Billy has on succumbs to gravity.

"Doubt that would go over well," Billy says, straightening and crossing the few steps that separate them to get all up into Teddy's space and grab his belt loops. Teddy appreciates this small deflation of Billy's personal space bubble; Teddy's gotten it more and more over the years, but he remembers too well how Billy's "casual" affection was rare and deliberate not that long ago to be anything but glad.

He smiles, puts a hand on Billy's hip. "It might get me a few laughs, but probably not any grad school recommendation letters, so yeah. Got to keep _that_ one in check." He fights his way around another yawn because his body must have finally adjusted to its new coffee level, dammit. "So what were you up to all that's got _your_ back all crackly?"

Billy snorts. "There was a little thing over in Battery Park—"

"A thing or a Thing?"

"A Thing," Billy says, "but by the time Eli and I got over there the Pet Avengers had it pretty much under control, so..."

Teddy can't help but laugh at that one. "The _Pet_ Avengers?"

Billy laughs and drops his head forward, but Teddy can still see how the freckles across his nose fold up into the wrinkles. "I know, pretty sad, right? But yeah, I didn't think it was worth it to interrupt you." He looks up and pauses, swipes with his thumb at a smudge of ink on the corner of Teddy's lip from where he'd been obsessively twirling his pen and accidentally stuck the wrong end in his mouth to chew on. "Though maybe I should have," he muses, eyes turning up.

"Not _all_ of us can be under-achievers, B," Teddy says with fond sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah," Billy mutters. Then he tips the rest of the way forward to press his lips to Teddy's. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," Teddy says and leans in to kiss him again. He only means for it to be a return of Billy's greeting, just in and away, but before he even quite realizes what he's doing, he's licking the seam of Billy's lips, breaking open his smile to lick over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, turning the whole kiss deep and wet and lewd.

When Billy pulls back, he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and says, mostly to himself, "Hmm, okay," then back to Teddy as he tilts his head and presses full-length against him, "Was going to wait for home, but this is good too. Yeah, okay."

Then he's kissing Teddy again, mirroring all his force and his hunger, thrusting his tongue deep into Teddy's mouth before pulling back to worry Teddy's lower lip between his teeth.

Teddy dives into it with everything he has, groaning and cupping the back of Billy's head to pull at his hair. He's been cooped up in a tiny little windowless room all day, no outlet for his restlessness except trips to the coffee shop down the street. He's missed out on adventures and meeting the Pet Avengers (because screw what anyone else says, he totally wants a cat like Hairball someday) and the opportunity to open up his muscles and his wings and actually _do_. He's missed out on the _sun_ , but Billy's here now and Teddy knows, deep down in his heart of hearts, in a way he will never _ever_ talk about, that Billy _is_ his sun, all the sun he'll ever want. So he goes with it, moves on instinct and aching, desperate energy, because he didn't even know how much he needed this until he was already doing it, pulling up on Billy's hoodie and shamelessly hooking his calf around the back of Billy's knee like he can just pull Billy into himself.

Billy growls a little at that, deep in Teddy's mouth, and suddenly Teddy feels his hips being grabbed, shoved, _lifted_ , and Teddy's not even sure whether it's magic or just _Billy_ before his ass is planted squarely on the desk and Billy's pushing between his thighs. He has a fleeting gladness that he didn't bring his laptop today, then everything is drowned in a wave of _Fuck, **yes**_.

Billy is still kissing him, short, sharp kisses like electric shocks and Teddy hates to break away but he has to get Billy's sweatshirt off. Once that's gone it's but the work of a moment to get his own sweater over his head, but he barely has time to toss it aside before Billy's back on him, deliberately wrapping Teddy's legs around his waist. Teddy gets his hands on him, runs the length of his spine, cups a shoulder blade. So much skin, alive and humming with energy, Billy's movements frantic and urgent and _necessary_ in a way that Teddy still has trouble with sometimes, letting himself be. He thinks, sometimes, just sometimes, when Billy's like this and not blue and shining and beautiful, that the chaos magic got it all wrong, that it was _Billy_ who should have been the speedster, to have a better outlet for all of the movement he keeps barely contained.

Right now Teddy's glad of it, because it lets him give into his own without checking himself, without needing to find an excuse, and he fumbles with Billy's fly and sucks on his tongue.

"Feeling a little cooped up?" Billy says when he pulls back for breath, and Teddy just laughs into his mouth.

"I never thought I'd put this office to this kind of use when I applied for it - _ah_ \- at the beginning of the semester," Teddy says, shoving Billy's pants easily down his legs.

This is, of course, a total lie, and Billy knows it and calls him on it just by the way his bites change across Teddy's collarbones, not even needing to speak.

"Shut up," Teddy says, "c'mere," and pulls on Billy's ears until they're kissing again. Then he pulls back, suddenly. "And don't you dare magic my pants away, I still have to walk all the way back across campus."

"All right, then _up_ ," Billy says and slaps at Teddy's hip. Teddy braces himself and hoists his hips enough for Billy to yank his pants and boxer-briefs down his legs, oh thank _fuck_ Formica does not retain cold. Not that it matters when Billy's pressing back against him as soon as he can, boxer-clad erection bumping against Teddy's stomach.

Teddy's not even embarrassed by how hard he is.

"So what do you want?" Billy says, trying for seductive but missing the mark with how he's grinding hard and a little bit frantic against him. Teddy doesn't even have to look down, he can feel the wet spot where Billy's boxers peak.

And he _wants_ , he wants he wants he wants, and he knows there are simpler ways, easier, all of them so _so_ good, but he wants all of it right now. So he lets himself want, he gives into that instinct after thinking so hard all day. "I want you to fuck me," he says, getting distracted between kisses and trying to work Billy's boxers over his hips. " _Please_ tell me you have something."

"B-bag," Billy stutters, eyes falling shut and mouth falling open as Teddy closes his hand around his cock. " _Nnnng_ , stop that and I'll go get it."

"Fuck, _go_ ," Teddy says and releases him.

Billy trips a bit, boxers around his ankles, but it's only a short way to his bag and he's on it quickly, digging a tube of lube out of the pocket.

"I am not even going to mock you for carrying that around," Teddy says, surprised to find himself so breathless, "because right now I don't even care why, I just need you to get back here."

"You always get the benefit, Teddy, so it's in your intere—" Billy breaks off as Teddy pulls one foot up onto the desk with him and starts stroking his own cock, impatient. " _Fuck_ , Teddy, don't do _that_."

"Then hurry _up_ ," Teddy says, then he's being kissed within an inch of his life as Billy re-crosses the room in record time.

Billy pulls away first. "I just, I have to—" he says, then he's kissing his way down Teddy's chest and sucking Teddy's cock into his mouth.

"Hnnn, _fuck_ ," Teddy says. He can't stop himself from throwing his head back and it hits the wall. He's probably left a crack and he really could not care less. " _Ah_!"

Billy lets Teddy's cock fall from his lips with a soft wet sound. "Shhh," he hisses, "we are in a _library_."

He sounds so scandalized that Teddy can't help the hiccup of laughter that bubbles up from his chest, and he shoves his fist in his mouth to stifle the almost-a-sob sound.

"Just - _hgggg_ \- just please, Billy," Teddy says around his knuckle. He has to bite down hard a second later at the first slick press of Billy's finger.

It's the same familiar burn, and Teddy hates it as much as he loves it because it is just _not enough_. He pushes back against Billy's hand, impatient, so impatient for this, squeezes around Billy's finger, and hiccups another laugh when Billy curses and bites his hipbone. He waits for Billy's sarcasm and is taken off guard when Billy suddenly pulls his hips to the very edge of the desk and breaches him with another slick finger in between one surprised breath and the next.

And _yesss_ , that's it, that's what he wants, and he would mind that he lacks the leverage to buck as Billy brushes against his prostate except it feels so good all he can do is fight the urge to shout. He grabs at the back of Billy's head and rubs his fingers through the short downy hair where his neck meets his shoulders. Billy's stretching him, scissoring his fingers, dragging back and forth across Teddy's nerves, and all it does it make Teddy ache for more. More of everything, more of the power that sings through Billy's skin, more of Billy's complete sureness, more of all of Billy moving inside him. Sometimes Teddy feels like he wants to draw Billy all the way inside him, make a bed for him in his chest and just keep him there. Billy's already so much a part of the fabric of Teddy's being, it would be simple. He knows this feeling should scare him, how badly he needs, but it doesn't. And times like this, he rolls with it, gives in to it, and that's what makes him prop himself up and say, "Please, now." He reaches down to tug on Billy's cock, drag his fingers through the pre-come he's leaking.

Billy never needs to be told twice.

"Teddy," he says, sucking Teddy's bottom lip into his mouth, "Teddy, I want, oh _fuck_." He always goes a little incoherent.

"Yes, anything," Teddy says, because he means it.

Billy hoists Teddy's thigh high around his ribs, kisses Teddy's jaw, and thrusts home.

Teddy can't stop his back from arching, and he has to grab Billy's neck and kiss him deep and long to keep from crying out. It just feels so, so, _so_ , like all of the ache of the day is just splintering away and all he can do is move.

"Teddy, Teddy," Billy mutters into his neck as he thrusts, "to think I just planned on - _hnnnnn_ \- dragging you out to dinner when I stopped by."

Teddy laughs between gasps for air and grips Billy's ass to pull him deeper. "This— this is better."

"Heh," Billy pants, "yeah."

And Teddy moves. He arches, he bucks, he thrusts down against Billy's driving hips. At some point Billy's hand slips around his cock and Teddy's brain quits entirely. When he comes, hot against his chest and Billy's hand, he has to bite down on Billy's shoulder so as not to disturb all the other students plugging away at their theses.

"Shit, Teddy, I can't—" Billy groans. "I—"

"Billy," is all Teddy can say, and he cups Billy's jaw, kisses him until Billy's hips stutter and he cries out, just once, soft between Teddy's lips, and comes.

Billy keeps thrusting through it, slowing until both of them can breathe again. "That was," he says, after a long moment.

"Exactly what I needed," Teddy finishes and strokes down Billy's back as he pants hot against his shoulder.

"Glad I could help," Billy says around a laugh.

"So should we go home now?" Teddy says. "I mean, I think I'm done with research for the night."

"I'd hope so," Billy says, pulling out slowly and propping himself up on his hands. "We kind of messed up your notes, anyway."

"Heh, yeah," Teddy says, brushing Billy's fringe away from his eyes. "Though, I think it's going to be really hard to focus tomorrow."

Billy chuckles into his neck.

Teddy smiles. "Think I can re-title my paper 'Screwing Your Way Through Politics: How To Solve Your Problems With Sex'?"

He can feel Billy's smirk as it spreads itself across his skin. "Only if you switch majors."

::fin::


End file.
